


Jet Lag

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy birthday Kise Ryouta!, M/M, businessman!Akashi, pilot!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Kalau dipikir lagi, Kise Ryouta paling benci dengan yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 9





	Jet Lag

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Kiseki no Airlines with service from Japan to Washington DC. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments._

_We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Kiseki no Airlines_ _, and en_ _joy your flight._

"Waaah Alex-san memang hebat! Kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah hampir menyaingi turis dari luar negeri!"

"Tapi 'kan dia memang orang luar negeri, Kise-kun..."

Seperti biasa, Kise Ryouta duduk di kursinya dengan senyum secerah matahari. Topi pilotnya bertengger di puncak kepala, bersama dengan jemari yang lincah menari di atas dek, mempersiapkan segala hal yang ia perlukan sebelum menerbangkan pesawatnya hari ini.

"Cuacanya cerah sekali, bahkan kurasa matahari bersinar terlalu dekat dengan wajahku! Benar begitu, Kurokocchi?"

Kepalanya berputar ke arah kiri. Menatap Kuroko Tetsuya, _co_ pilot yang akan menemani penerbangannya hari ini, masih dengan aura menyilaukan hingga yang diajak bicara nyaris menyipitkan mata meski wajahnya masih tak berekspresi.

"Kupikir kau yang bersinar terlalu dekat dengan wajahku, Kise-kun," Kuroko menimpali dengan luar biasa datarnya, "auramu terlalu menyilaukan. Sepertinya Washington menjadi salah satu destinasi favoritmu saat terbang, ya?"

"Benar sekali!" kalimatnya dijeda, Kise mengirimkan permintaan izin pada menara kendali saat pesawat yang tadinya menunggu di urutan kedua berhasil lepas landas, tak sabar menunggu saat-saat di mana ia menerbangkan pesawatnya menuju berbagai tempat di berbagai belahan dunia, "National Gallery of Art selalu jadi favoritku, aaah aku jadi tak sabar untuk mengunjunginya lagi untuk yang kelima kali!"

"Tempat itu menjadi favoritmu karena spot fotonya bagus, 'kan? Dasar Kise-kun narsis." Perkataan sang _co_ pilot mengundang tawa renyah dari si pirang yang kini menarik turun tuas sirip pesawatnya. Memastikan berada dalam posisi tegak lurus sekitar empat puluh lima derajat pada jalur lepas landas, dan _elevator trim_ diaturnya menjadi normal.

"Kurokocchi sangat mengerti aku. Jangan-jangan kau ini penggemar rahasiaku sedari dulu, ya?" Nada meledek itu lolos dari mulut Ryouta yang kadang suka bicara sembarangan. Tangan kirinya menekan _throttle_ , memberi daya dorong pada pesawatnya yang kini bergerak, sementara tangan kanannya masih aktif mengontrol setir pengendali.

"Kise-kun terlalu banyak meracau, cepat terbangkan pesawatnya atau kau yang aku terbangkan dari kokpit."

"Jahat!"

Kise menambah kecepatan pesawatnya ketika percakapan mereka terputus. Binar menyapa netranya kala moncong pesawat itu terangkat, siap bersapa dengan udara, membawa seluruh penumpang dan kru kabin yang menemani perjalanannya hari ini. Cuaca cerah selalu jadi favoritnya tiap kali dapat jadwal terbang.

"Kurokocchi, kita terbang!" Kuroko hanya tersenyum ketika badan pesawat mereka terangkat. Dalam hati ingin protes karena menurutnya Kise-kun berisik sekali, namun ia tak ingin merusak kesenangan sang pilot yang berhasil menerbangkan pesawatnya dengan lancar.

"Ya ya ya, Kise-kun. Kendalikan setir pesawatmu atau kita akan terjun bebas nantinya."

" _Got it_ ssu!"

Sembari mengatur kemudi, Kise mengetuk mikrofon kecil yang tersambung dengan _headphone_ yang dikenakannya. Netra keemasannya melirik Kuroko yang mengangguk, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum tipis diulas oleh si surai biru langit, mengundang senyum lain yang perlahan terbit di wajah Kise ketika membuka mulut, bersiap melontarkan beberapa patah kata untuk menyambut para penumpang yang duduk di kabinnya.

_Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain, Kise Ryouta speaking! First I'd like to welcome everyone on Kiseki no Airlines. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 5.485 feet above sea level at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 11:25 am. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Washington approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule._

_The weather in_ _Japan_ _is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight!_

"Kurasa kemampuanmu juga meningkat dibandingkan saat penerbangan kita yang pertama, Kise-kun," Kuroko berkomentar ketika dilihatnya Kise kembali menutup mulut. Yang dipuji menimpalinya dengan tawa renyah, "Kurokocchi bisa saja, tapi terima kasih! Aku tahu aku memang sehebat itu."

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakannya, Kise-kun."

"Jahat!"

Rengekan khas anak-anak itu dibalas Kuroko dengan dengusan dan tubuh condong mendekati dek. Seolah mendapati cerminan dirinya ketika berada di atas awan, hanya biru yang mengelilingi mereka, "omong-omong, Kise-kun."

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"Apa kau sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Akashi-kun sebelum berangkat tadi?"

"Ah..." Kise tertegun sejenak saat nama itu disebutkan Kuroko melalui lisannya, "sudah, tapi ia belum membalas. Kupikir Akashicchi masih ada rapat bersama rekan kerjanya."

"Oh, baguslah," puas menatap awan, Kuroko menarik dirinya untuk kembali bersandar pada kursi. Netra langitnya bergeser ke sudut, menatap air muka Kise yang sedikit berubah setelah ia menanyakan keadaan Akashi Seijuurou, kekasih si pilot itu padanya, "aku hanya ingin memastikan. Komunikasi adalah kunci dari sebuah hubungan, 'kan? Jangan sampai kalian kandas karena keterbatasan komunikasi seperti Nakamura-san dengan pacarnya beberapa waktu lalu."

"Kurokocchi bicara apa?" Kise membalasnya dengan tawa canggung, setengahnya lagi mengutuk dalam hati ketika Kuroko mengungkit kembali masalah yang terjadi pada rekan mereka, Nakamura, yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Masalahnya bisa dikatakan sepele, karena pekerjaannya sebagai pramugara, Nakamura jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di udara dibandingkan dengan gadisnya, atau yang kini telah turun pangkat menjadi mantan gadisnya.

 _Dan perkataan Kurokocchi yang barusan itu seolah menyumpahiku agar tertimpa hal yang sama bukan, sih_? Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Aku selalu mempertahankan komunikasi dengan Akashicchi, kok," Kise cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum Kuroko kembali berbicara, "Kurokocchi tenang saja. Kami tak akan berakhir seperti Nakamura-san dan beberapa rekan kita yang lain."

"Yang lain?" Satu alis Kuroko terangkat, menyadari kejanggalan yang Kise sebutkan dalam kalimatnya, lalu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, "sudah berapa banyak hubungan yang kandas karena pekerjaan kita sebagai hamba udara ya, Kise-kun?"

Meski pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya, Kise memilih untuk tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia balas mengedikkan bahu dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, hubunganku dan Akashicchi takkan kandas semudah itu."

Pesawat mereka mendarat di Bandara Ronald Reagan sebelas jam kemudian. Lampu-lampu yang menyorotnya dari pacuan landas membuat kantuk Kise lenyap. Kuroko menegakkan tubuh, otot-ototnya diregangkan, pegal duduk di kursi dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang lama. Ambar dan biru langit bertemu, keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum, seolah mengatakan 'kerja bagus untuk hari ini!' meski tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka mulut.

"Aaah aku capek sekali!" Alexandra Garcia berbicara dengan nada lantang begitu mereka memasuki terminal. Kise yang berjalan paling depan menyambutnya dengan tawa, kepala pirangnya berotasi ke belakang, menatap wajah lelah para kru kabin yang menemani penerbangannya sampai ke Washington dengan selamat sentausa, "bukankah kita semua lelah, Alex-san? Tapi terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian hari ini!"

"Mengapa kau jadi formal sekali oi Kise?" Nakamura jadi ikut tertawa meski suaranya terdengar tak ikhlas, "dan juga, untuk apa kau masih memakai topimu itu? Kuroko bahkan sudah melepasnya sejak turun dari pesawat tadi."

"Eh? Nakamura-san tidak tahu ya?" Koper yang semula Kise tarik dihentikannya dengan ujung kaki. Tubuhnya berputar, menghadap barisan kru pesawatnya yang terkena efek domino, berhenti secara mendadak akibat ulah kapten mereka, "topi ini seolah menjadi kebanggaanku ssu! Mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kelam saat menjalani pendidikan sebelum mendapatkan surat izin terbang dan menjadi pilot seperti sekarang ini—"

 _Plak_!

"—SAKIT!"

"Opini yang bagus Kise-kun, sekarang kembali ke hotel," Kuroko yang menjadi pelaku penamparan kepala Kise berjalan mendahuluinya dengan tampang datar, secara tak langsung memberi perintah pada pilotnya untuk bergegas dan tak menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat mereka dengan banyak mengoceh, "kasihan, semuanya pasti lelah dan tak ingin mendengarmu berpidato mengenai kesulitan saat masih sekolah, atau bagaimana berharganya topi pilot itu untukmu."

"Kuroko-kun jangan jahat begitu," Alex terbahak ketika Kise melirik tajam pada Kuroko yang justru bersikap sok tak peduli, perseturuan antara pilot dan _co_ pilotnya selalu menyenangkan untuk dilihat, "omong-omong Kise-kun, apa kau sudah menghubungi kekasihmu sebelum perjalanan kita tadi?"

Kemudian hening. Kise yang semula memasang tampang kesal kini mengerjapkan mata, lagi-lagi menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap sang pramugari yang mengajaknya berbicara, "ah... tentu, tapi aku belum melihat apa Akashicchi sudah membalasnya."

"Lebih baik kau lihat dulu pesannya, Kise-kun," Kuroko menimpali perkataan Alex tanpa menoleh, "jangan sampai tragedi Nakamura-san beberapa waktu lalu terjadi juga padamu."

"Oi Kuroko, aku bisa mendengarmu!"

Mendengar saran _co_ pilotnya, hati Kise jadi sedikit tergerak. Ia merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel yang hanya sempat dia nyalakan saat menunggu koper di bagasi, lalu mencari kotak pesan untuk melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari Akashi untuknya sebelum lepas landas tadi.

Kise tersenyum kecut. Kuroko yang menyadari perubahan ekspresinya menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. Yang ditatap hanya melebarkan senyum sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, menunduk, menatap lamat-lamat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan deretan pesan dari kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu.

_**Ya, Ryouta? Aku baru selesai rapat dengan petinggi Hyundai siang ini. Kau mau berangkat sekarang?** _

_**Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.** _

Dan satu pesan lain yang baru saja memasuki kotak pesannya,

_**Selamat pagi, Ryouta. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.** _

Selamat pagi apanya, Kise mengecek arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan langit gelap tanpa sinar matahari. Selalu saja begini. Akashicchi selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya, bahkan ketika kelamnya langit malam menyambut Kise saat ia menengadah.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Kise Ryouta paling benci dengan yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh.

**:x:**

Di lain tempat, ketika cahaya matahari menyorot dunia dengan sinar terangnya, Akashi Seijuurou menyandarkan punggung di atas jok mobil.

Iris merahnya tak bosan memandangi layar ponsel, seolah ingin melubanginya, namun sayang ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk memancarkan cahaya laser lewat mata. Sebagai gantinya, Akashi menghela napas. Gusar. Antara lelah menunggu, atau lelah menerima kenyataan bahwa belum ada pesan masuk dari kekasihnya sejak meninggalkan Tokyo satu hari yang lalu.

 _Sejak, eh_? Menyadari pemikirannya sendiri, mendadak Akashi mengerutkan kening. Dengusan pelan menyusul setelahnya, diiringi kepala bersurai merah yang perlahan meneleng, bersandar di jendela. Ah, sial. Padahal Akashi sudah sering mengalami hal ini, tapi mengapa ia masih merasa tak terbiasa?

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-sama. Apa anda menunggu lama?" Bola matanya bergeser ke sudut, kepada Tanaka, supir pribadi keluarganya, yang menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil. Raut muka Akashi yang semula mendung kini tampak sedikit lebih cerah dengan senyum tipis terpoles di bibirnya, "selamat pagi, Tanaka-san. Tidak terlalu, kok. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Apa Seijuurou-sama baik-baik saja?" Tanaka kembali menanyai tuan mudanya ketika menjalankan mobil. Wajah Akashi yang menyambutnya ketika membuka pintu tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya penasaran, "wajah anda tampak kusut, seperti tak memiliki gairah masa muda."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Akashi menimpali dengan satu alis terangkat sementara iris merahnya melirik pada dasbor mobil, berusaha tak terlihat mencurigakan atau Tanaka yang kini tampak tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Bohong," Akashi merutuk dalam hati ketika Tanaka tertawa renyah. Iris kelam supir pribadinya itu mengarah pada dasbor yang sempat dilirik sang tuan muda, tepat di mana foto Akashi dan Kise yang tengah mengenakan seragam pilotnya berpose di depan pesawat saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu akan menjalani penerbangan internasional perdananya, "Seijuurou-sama pasti rindu pada Ryouta-sama, 'kan? Jangan sungkan pada saya, tatapan anda tak bisa berbohong loh."

Akashi bisa merasa alisnya berkedut ketika Tanaka selesai berbicara. Seolah kehilangan selera untuk membantah, kepala merah itu malah menoleh ke sisi. Menatap pemandangan di luar jendela ketika diam-diam Tanaka menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi, dugaannya terhadap kebohongan sang tuan muda memang benar adanya.

"Memang Seijuurou-sama tidak berkirim pesan dengan Ryouta-sama sejak kemarin?" Tanaka kembali berbicara, berniat menggoda Akashi yang kini tersentak dari tempatnya duduk, "padahal saya yakin kalau di sana, Ryouta-sama tengah bersedih hati karena memikirkan anda."

"Kupikir Ryouta masih tidur," akhirnya Akashi menyahut meski suaranya memelan. Diam-diam ia menunduk, membuka kunci layar ponsel, memandangi foto dirinya dan Kise yang tengah berpose di dalam kokpit saat ia menemani sang kekasih main-main di bandara beberapa waktu lalu, "waktu sebelas jam ternyata sangat lama ya, Tanaka-san? Bahkan ia masih terlelap di kasurnya ketika aku sedang berangkat kerja. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, padahal sudah berkali-kali aku menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan Ryouta barang dua menit saja."

Mendengar perkataan Akashi, seringai jahil Tanaka perlahan memudar. Senyum tipis ganti memoles wajahnya, memaklumi perkataan sang tuan muda yang tampak seperti remaja puber bahkan ketika usianya tak lagi pantas dikatakan remaja, "tak perlu bersedih hati, Seijuurou-sama. Apa anda masih mengingat pertemuan pertama anda dengan Ryouta-sama beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Ya, tentu," Akashi mengangguk pelan, pikirannya memutar kilas balik pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pilot seperti yang Tanaka katakan tadi, "koperku tertukar dengan Ryouta ketika menunggu di bagasi. Lalu kami kembali bertemu di _coffee shop_ bandara seminggu berikutnya saat aku datang untuk menjemput ayah," lalu keningnya berkerut, menyadari betapa konyol pertemuan mereka, dan bagaimana mereka menjalani hari sebagai sepasang kekasih bahkan sampai saat ini, "dan janji untuk tak saling meninggalkan sebab pekerjaannya sebagai hamba udara hanya akan menyita waktu bagi kami untuk bersama."

Senyum kecut menggantikan mendung yang sempat menghampiri wajah Akashi. Tanaka meliriknya, masih dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum simpul pada sang tuan muda yang kini tak mampu lagi membendung kegelisahan yang bercokol di hatinya, "benar begitu? Tapi selain masalah waktu, tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kalian, bukan? Seperti contohnya skandal pilot dengan pramugari genit di atas kabin?"

"Tanaka-san jangan bercanda," Akashi spontan melotot pada Tanaka yang malah tertawa kencang, puas mengompori tuan mudanya yang pasti akan uring-uringan setelah ini, "Ryouta pasti tak akan sebejat itu dalam berbuat."

"Ya, ya, saya tahu," suara Tanaka melembut ketika tawanya mereda. Ia menoleh, masih tersenyum saat menatap ekspresi tuan mudanya yang kini tampak sedikit sebal, "Ryouta-sama orang baik, terbukti saat Masaomi-sama terang-terangan menyetujui hubungan kalian ketika Ryouta-sama datang berkunjung ke rumah untuk pertama kali. Saya lihat Masaomi-sama begitu mempercayakan anda pada Ryouta-sama untuk dicintai dan dijaga."

"Meski begitu ayah masih sering berkomentar tentang hubungan kami," Akashi menyadari perbedaan di nada suaranya ketika berbicara, "tentang bagaimana Ryouta yang jarang pulang ke Jepang, atau bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami saat ingin beralih menuju ranah yang lebih serius. Padahal kami baru bersama selama empat setengah tahun, Tanaka-san. Kupikir ayah terlalu terburu-buru."

"Waktu empat setengah tahun sudah tak bisa lagi dikatakan singkat, Seijuurou-sama," Tanaka menimpali dengan senyum mafhum, tangannya memencet klakson untuk memberi kode pada mobil di depannya supaya cepat berjalan, "malah saya pikir hubungan kalian berjalan begitu mulus. Tak banyak drama meski terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Omong-omong, sekarang tanggal berapa, Seijuurou-sama?"

Akashi menegakkan tubuh. Membuka kembali kunci layar ponselnya untuk melihat tanggal yang tertera lalu tertegun di tempatnya duduk, "tujuh belas Juni," katanya, meski nyaris seperti menggumam, "itu berarti..."

"Besok ulang tahun Ryouta-sama," belum sempat Akashi selesai bicara, Tanaka sudah lebih dulu menyela. Ia menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang tuan muda yang masih menunduk dengan mata kosong memaku layar ponsel, "dan ia pasti sangat ingin Sei-sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya."

"Ya, kupikir aku akan mengucapkannya lewat panggilan video ketika ia bangun nanti," Akashi mendengus, kembali mendongak untuk menatap jalanan, napasnya dihela lamat-lamat ketika layar ponselnya meredup perlahan, "Tanaka-san."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," jeda yang diambilnya digunakan untuk menghela napas, "karena sudah mendengar keluh kesahku tentang Ryouta ketika jarak memisahkan kami seperti sekarang ini." Selanjutnya ia merutuk dalam hati, merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja yang tengah bersedih hati akibat ditinggal kekasihnya pergi.

Tapi hal itu memang benar adanya, minus Akashi yang menolak untuk disamakan dengan seorang gadis.

"Tak usah berterima kasih begitu, Seijuurou-sama. Anda mengatakannya seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang lain saja," Tanaka terkekeh, setir mobil diputarnya ke arah kiri, dan kantor yang akan mereka tuju pagi ini mengintip dari ujung jalan, "sebaiknya anda mempersiapkan diri untuk pekerjaan anda hari ini. Ryouta-sama pasti akan menghubungi anda ketika terbangun nanti."

"Kurasa Tanaka-san benar." Akashi menggumam, wajahnya kembali dialihkan menghadap jendela. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan pemikiran itu dari benaknya, atau menyangkal mati-matian untuk tak menyalahkan jarak yang telah memisahkan mereka.

Ah, Akashi jadi merasa deskripsi tentang gadis yang bersedih hati itu semakin cocok disandingkan dengannya.

**:x:**

Kise membuka mata ketika riuh rendah keributan terdengar di sekitarnya. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sempurna, pun dengan pusing yang menyergap kepala akibat berkurangnya porsi tidur selepas mendarat. Meski sudah terbiasa, penerbangan internasional dengan jarak jauh tetap membuatnya kelelahan—

 _Dor_!

Iris emas itu terbuka sempurna ketika suara ledakan terdengar. Ia sudah hampir berpikiran buruk mengenai adanya teroris atau perampok yang iseng menyergap kamar hotelnya, namun pemikiran itu menguap ketika sepotong kertas marmer yang berkilau jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Kise mengerjap, posisinya diubah menjadi duduk, menatap kawan-kawannya di kru kabin berdiri di depan ranjang dengan _confetti_ tersimpan di tangan, juga Kuroko Tetsuya yang memegang kue tart beserta senyum tipis terpoles di wajah,

"Kalian..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, _captain_!"

Pagi hari di Washington, dan Kise Ryouta merasa hatinya menghangat.

Acara kejutan ulang tahun itu selesai sekitar satu jam kemudian. Para kru kabin beserta _co_ pilotnya memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, menikmati sarapan mereka, meninggalkan Kise yang memilih untuk tinggal di kamarnya sedikit lebih lama.

Kise berdiri dari ranjang, meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas bantal, matanya melirik potongan kue tart yang sudah tak berbentuk di meja nakas. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar, lalu terkekeh menyadari betapa konyol tingkah kawan-kawannya pagi ini.

 _Ah, andai saja Akashicchi ada di sini_...

Kise terdiam, tertegun. Berharap menemukan pesan baru dari Akashi ketika mengecek layar ponselnya, tapi nihil. Hanya ada pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan sebelum pergi tidur, dan kekasihnya itu masih belum membalas. Kise menghela napas kasar sebelum berbalik menuju jendela, tangannya menarik topi pilot yang diletakkan di atas meja ketika melewatinya.

Cahaya mentari yang hangat menyapa retinanya ketika tirai kelabu itu disibak. Kise masih diam, memandangi jalanan padat Washington, juga gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjajar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, meletakkan topi pilot itu di puncak kepala, lalu merutuk dalam hati. Menurutnya, masih terlalu dini untuk _mellow_ di pagi hari.

"Aku rindu Akashicchi," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tangannya mengangkat ponsel, memandangi layar yang memuat potret tautan dua kelingking berlatar cahaya senja, itu kelingkingnya dan Akashicchi saat berkunjung ke Tokyo Tower tepat di hari jadi mereka yang pertama, "apa dia tak merindukanku?"

Kise merasa dirinya sedang berada di telenovela picisan yang biasanya tayang di televisi.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menengadah, menatap birunya langit Washington beserta awan putih yang berarak di atas sana. Khawatir memikirkan keadaan Akashicchi, atau apakah pemuda bersurai merah itu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Tanpa sadar Kise menautkan alis, merasa kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin Akashi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Bukankah mereka sudah cukup lama bersama?

 _Tapi... bagaimana kalau Akashicchi sungguhan melupakan hari ulang tahunku_?

Kise sudah hampir membenturkan dahi ke jendela ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia berdecak, sudah akan memutus sambungan teleponnya kalau itu bukan Akashicchi, lalu tertegun saat nama kekasihnya itu justru terpampang di layar.

 _Akashicchi sungguhan meneleponku_?

Dengan semangat membara, Kise menarik tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia berdeham untuk mengumpulkan suara, bersiap menyapa Akashi dengan intonasi ceria seperti biasanya, "Akashicchi! Selamat pagi ssu!"

Kalimatnya dibalas hening. Kise menunggu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa ia salah bicara?

" _Ryouta_ ," suara yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya terdengar, Kise sudah hampir berteriak saat Akashi menyebut namanya, " _di sini, matahari sudah terbenam sejak satu jam yang lalu_."

 _Bodoh_ , kali ini Kise tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia bahkan melupakan adanya zona waktu yang memisahkan mereka saat ini.

"Ya, maaf, aku melupakannya," kata orang, terlalu banyak menghela napas bisa membuatmu cepat tua. Namun, Kise rasanya tak mampu lagi menghitung berapa banyak ia menghela napas pagi ini, "mencoba untuk memahami zona waktu di antara kita sudah cukup membuatku gila."

Didengarnya Akashi terkekeh. Kise menahan napas, ingin sekali merengkuh pemuda manis bersurai merah itu dalam dekapannya, " _oh_ _iya, Ryouta_?"

"Ya?"

" _Selamat ulang tahun_."

Rasanya, suhu tubuh Kise seolah menurun beberapa derajat.

"Aku kira Akashicchi melupakan hari ulang tahunku," tanpa sadar, Kise menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Bunyi klakson kendaraan bermotor bersahutan dengan suara Akashi yang kembali terkekeh di seberang sana, " _terima kasih. Bagaimana harimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana_?"

" _Mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Aku hanya sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk menunggumu bangun dari tidur_ ," Kise menyambut perkataannya dengan _ooohh_ pelan, sedikit merasa terhibur karena di pikirannya, Akashicchi ternyata baik sekali, " _aku baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kau_?"

"Sama sepertimu, kru kabin menyambutku dengan pesta kecil dan kue tart untuk merayakan hari lahir kapten mereka," tanpa sadar Kise terbahak, mengingat pesta dadakan yang mereka adakan saat ia bangun tadi. Kise kembali menengadah, sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika sinar matahari menyambut retinanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk diam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Akashicchi. Kau tahu? Saat ini aku sedang menatap matahari, dan aku memikirkanmu saat melakukannya."

" _Oh, ya_?" Perkataan kekasihnya dijeda sejenak, " _apa yang membuatmu memikirkanku_?"

Kali ini giliran Kise yang terkekeh ringan. Ia berbalik, berniat menjauh dari jendela ketika dirasanya matahari semakin meninggi, lalu melangkah mendekati sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana, _"I wanna share your horizon, and see the same sun rising."_

Lagi-lagi hening. Bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai setengah jalan untuk mencapai sofa, Akashi masih tampak berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Ryouta_ ," panggilan Akashi membuat langkahnya terhenti, "ya, Akashicchi?"

" _Apa kau... mulai jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu_?"

Kise menautkan alis, keheranan. Ia berdeham ketika berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, ponsel yang tengah ia genggam dieratkan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut.

"Bukannya Akashicchi sudah tahu jawabanku?"

Punggung Kise ditabrakkan pada sofa. Kepalanya menengadah, memaku langit-lagit kamar tempatnya duduk dengan bilah ambar yang kian meredup. Topi pilot yang sempat dia banggakan perlahan merosot, mengikuti arah gravitasi, hampir jatuh kalau tak ditahan dengan tangan lain yang bebas dari ponsel.

"Aku jenuh. Terbang di antara awan-awan memang menyenangkan, apalagi saat menyambut penumpang yang masuk ke pesawat. Tapi... rasanya tetap aneh. Ketika Akashicchi mengucapkan selamat pagi, padahal yang kulihat hanya langit malam."

Perkataannya dijeda, namun ia tahu Akashi sengaja diam.

"Lima hari lagi aku pulang." Akhirnya Kise mengalah. Pada matahari yang kian meninggi, pada bunyi klakson kendaraan yang bersahutan di jalanan, pada helaan napas Seijuurou yang masih diam di seberang sana.

"Aku rindu rumah," jeda yang begitu kejam diambilnya beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku rindu Akashicchi."

Kali ini keduanya sama-sama diam. Baik Kise maupun Akashi, seolah tak ada yang berminat untuk kembali berbicara.

" _Aku tahu_ ," akhirnya Akashi membuka percakapan mereka setelah beberapa saat diisi keheningan, " _aku juga merindukanmu, Ryouta. Jaga pola tidurmu, jaga pola makanmu, dan juga... jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau mengerti_ , captain?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," tanpa sadar Kise tergelak. Posisi tubuhnya sedikit ditegakkan, topi pilot yang semula ia genggam diraih untuk diletakkan di depan dada, "jangan lupa jemput aku di bandara, Akashicchi. Kalau perlu, bawa poster besar yang menuliskan namaku supaya aku lebih mudah menemukanmu."

" _Kau gila_?" Tak lagi berkelit dalam hening, kali ini keduanya sama-sama larut dalam tawa, " _kau pasti bisa langsung mencium aromaku bahkan ketika turun dari pesawat, bukan begitu_?"

"Tentu saja, aroma Akashicchi 'kan sudah melekat padaku sejak dulu," Kise menghela napas ringan. Senyum tipis perlahan memoles parasnya ketika tawa mereka memudar, "Akashicchi?"

" _Ya, Ryouta_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Perkataannya dibalas hening, namun Kise tahu Akashi takkan sanggup berlama-lama mendiamkannya ketika kekeh ringan itu kembali terdengar, dan suara kekasihnya melembut ketika berbicara, " _a_ _ku juga mencintaimu._ _Lekaslah pulang, aku ingin cepat-cepat membagi horizonku padamu, dan menyaksikan terbitnya matahari sambil berbagi pelukan hangat_."

Pagi hari di Washington, dan lagi-lagi Kise Ryouta merasa hatinya menghangat. []


End file.
